Ses premiers pas
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: De nombreuses fois on se retrouve à genoux, plié sous les coups de la vie. On peut s'effondrer ou on peut se battre et se relever. Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir. Après chaque épreuve douloureuse, une récompense nous attend. L'épreuve peut nous détruire, la récompense peut nous réparer. OS


**Voici un OS un peu différent des autres mais je pense qu'il peut vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Ses premiers pas**

 **Tris POV :**

L'hiver arrive à nouveau. J'observe Tobias qui range le linge dans le placard depuis mon fauteuil. Je déteste le regarder faire sans pouvoir l'aider, que ce soit pour le ménage, la cuisine ou tout le reste. Mais désormais, c'est tout ce que je sais faire. Le regarder travailler sans rien faire.

« Mon cœur, tu peux me ramener le reste du linge s'il te plaît ? Me demande-t-il gentiment.

\- Bien sûr. »

Je prends le panier et me dirige vers la buanderie où la table à repasser est envahie par le linge. Je prends ce qui est plié et repassé et le place dans le panier que je ramène en un rien de temps dans la chambre.

« Merci. »

Il se baisse et m'embrasse en remerciement.

« De toutes façons, c'est tout ce que je sais faire de mieux maintenant. »

Il soupire puis repose le linge. Il s'assied sur le lit et me fait signe de venir. Je sais que je vais me faire 'réprimander' mais je fais ce qu'il dit. Je me place en face de lui, il en profite pour prendre mes mains.

« Je sais que pour toi c'est difficile de ne plus pouvoir faire tout çà, ta situation est assez récente mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu te familiarises avec ça.

\- Je ne veux pas me familiariser à ce fauteuil. Je veux pouvoir marcher à nouveau. Ça fait déjà trois mois et je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

\- De toutes façons, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions Tris. Il va falloir t'y faire. Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi, ou besoin d'en parler. »

Il essuie une larme sur ma joue puis m'embrasse.

« Et puis, on va se marier dans trois mois. Ça devrait te remonter le moral !

\- J'aurais préféré t'épouser sur mes deux jambes.

\- Tant que tu es présente et que tu dis 'oui, je le veux', je me fiche que ce soit sur tes jambes ou ton fauteuil. Tu seras toujours aussi belle. »

La sonnette retentit. Il s'agit de Christina, nous devons aller voir la couturière pour quelques retouches sur ma robe de mariée. Je dis au revoir à Tobias qui retourne à son linge alors que je roule jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je prends mon sac en chemin et sort.

« Coucou, comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va et toi ?

\- J'ai tellement hâte de voir ta robe ! »

Elle m'aide à monter en voiture, pose le fauteuil dans le coffre et se place derrière le volant.

Christina n'a pas encore vue ma robe car j'y était allée avec ma mère et Hana, la mère adoptive de Tobias. Sa mère est morte quand il avait 4 ans et son père a été tué un an après. Hana, la tante de Tobias, n'a pas hésité une seule seconde avant de l'adopter.

Nous avions trouvé ma robe quelques jours avant mon accident de voiture qui m'a privée de mes jambes. Un chauffard bourré a grillé son feu rouge et m'est rentré en plein dans la portière, en plein sur moi. Je ne suis pas médecin alors je ne peux expliquer ce qui fait que mes jambes ne répondent plus mais on m'a parlé d'un nerf coupé dans la colonne vertébrale. Au départ, le médecin m'a affirmé que je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher mais il y a une semaine, j'ai appris que le nerf n'est pas coupé mais compressé. Une opération pourrait me rendre mes jambes et la rééducation, la capacité de m'en servir. J'ai rendez-vous chez un chirurgien demain avec ma mère pour avoir plus de réponses.

Je ne remarque pas que nous sommes arrivées mais mon fauteuil m'attends déjà devant la portière. Je me hisse à l'intérieure. Je refuse l'aide de Christina pour me pousser. Je dois y arriver seule.

Nous entrons dans la boutique et la vendeuse de la dernière fois m'accueille.

« Mlle Prior, je suis ravie de vous revoir. Je suis désolée pour votre accident.

\- Merci. J'ai reçu un message affirmant que les retouches étaient finies.

\- Bien sûr, suivez-moi. »

Elle nous guide vers les cabines d'essayage pour personnes à mobilité réduite puis part chercher ma robe. Christina m'aide à me déshabiller puis à mettre ma robe. J'en avais choisi une avec un jupon bouffant car j'en ai toujours rêvé mais je remarque que je ne pourrais pas la porter à cause du fauteuil. Le tissu risquerait de s'emprisonner dans mes roues. Je fonds en larmes quand je le remarque.

« Oh... Tris... »

Christina s'agenouille devant moi et me prends dans ses bras.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Tu veux qu'on regarde pour une autre robe ?

\- Non. »

Elle hoche la tête puis se redresse.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez garder la robe et nous repasserons un autre jour ?

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je comprends tout à fait.»

Je murmure un merci et ne réagis pas quand Christina m'aide à remettre mes vêtements puis me pousse hors du magasin. Nous ne retournons pas à la voiture mais elle me pousse vers mon café préféré où les chocolats chauds sont divins. Je souris par dessus mon épaule.

« Merci. Tu sais toujours ce qu'il me faut.

\- Tu as raison, je te connais par cœur. En fait, tu devrais m'épouser moi, laisse tomber Tobias.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses me satisfaire comme il le fait.

\- Tris ! »

J'explose de rire pendant qu'un serveur prend notre commande. Deux chocolats chaud avec chantilly et deux morceaux de tarte aux framboises.

« En parlant de lui, comment vous allez ?

\- Bien... Il est assez joyeux pour nous deux.

\- Tu devrais être heureuse. Il n'a pas hésité à rester à tes côtés quand il a su que tu ne remarcherais pas. Tous les hommes ne ferraient pas ça.

\- Je le sais mais j'ai peur qu'un jour il ne supporte plus le fait que je suis incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

\- Il veut se marier, je ne vois pas ce qu'il te faut de plus.

\- Tu as probablement raison... et il me le dirait si ça le dérangeait, non ? »

Nous dégustons nos gâteaux en retrouvant une ambiance détendue. Plus tard, elle me ramène mais je ne parle pas de l'incident avec la robe à Tobias. Je compte bien porter cette robe le jour de mon mariage ! Rien ne gâchera ce jour !

Le lendemain, alors que je finis de boutonner mon chemisier, je vois Tobias qui me regarde depuis la porte.

« Je peux te parler ? »

Je hoche doucement la tête, la gorge serrée. Il va me dire qu'il en a marre de moi, qu'il doute de nous. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi, une de ses mains sur mon genoux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'inquiété-je.

\- Ça serait à moi de te demander ça !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mercredi soir, tu es allée au restaurant avec Caleb. Jeudi soir, tu es sortie avec les filles. Vendredi soir, tu devais régler un truc urgent avec Uriah. Hier, tu as passé ta journée avec Christina et aujourd'hui, tu pars avec ta mère. Je suis content que tu sortes et que tu te changes les idées mais j'aimerais aussi passer du temps avec ma fiancée. On se voit à peine quelques minutes par jour. Tu me manques.

\- Excuse-moi... Je pensais que ça te faisais du bien de ne pas m'avoir dans les pieds.

\- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que tu n'es pas un poids pour moi ? Je t'aime comme tu es, avec ou sans fauteuil.

\- Je te promets que demain, nous passerons la journée juste tous les deux. Ça te va ?

\- Ça me va. Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi sans interruptions. »

Nous échangeons un doux baiser plein d'amour, lorsque nous sommes interrompus par un bruit. Bien sûr, ma mère devait nous interrompre comme ça.

« Pardon de vous déranger. Ma chérie, on doit y aller. »

Tobias se lève pour saluer ma mère puis nous accompagne à la voiture. Il m'aide à m'installer.

« Tu m'appelles si le médecin voit un changement, d'accord ?

\- Promis. »

Je l'embrasse à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

« A ce soir. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Nous partons sans un mot mais je vois le sourire de ma mère.

« Quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Dis-le !

\- Vous êtes adorables. J'aurais adoré voir la tête qu'il a fait en sachant que tu pourrais remarcher un jour.

\- Il ne le sait pas.

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne lui as pas dit ? S'emporte-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

\- Mais il doit savoir.

\- Je veux lui faire la surprise. Le surprendre en marchant.

\- C'est très adorable mais ça va te prendre du temps. La rééducation est longue.

\- Je veux lui montrer au mariage. Je veux marcher vers l'autel.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va être possible.

\- Je vais demander au médecin. »

Nous sommes silencieuse jusqu'à l'hôpital. Nous entrons puis nous nous dirigeons dans le service qui s'occupe de mon cas. Je salue les infirmières qui me connaissent bien maintenant.

Nous attendons seulement quelques minutes avant que le médecin ne nous fasse entrer.

« Bonjour Béatrice, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, dans l'espoir d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Je vous comprends. »

Il invite ma mère à s'asseoir puis sort mon dossier.

« Alors, je me suis permis de montrer votre dossier à quelques confrères et ils sont unanimes, l'opération peut avoir lieu.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Oui. Cependant, vous devez savoir que comme dans toute opération, il y a un risque.

\- Un risque ? Intervient ma mère. Quel risque ?

\- Maman !

\- Non, s'il y a un trop gros risque pour toi, tu ne te ferras pas opérer. Tobias dirait non aussi.

\- Laissez-moi vous rassurer, Mme Prior. Les risques ne sont pas importants, enfin pas directement. Comme toute opération, vous devez savoir qu'il y a un risque de ne pas se réveiller mais ça n'arrive presque jamais, les patients sont bien surveillés sous anesthésie. Le risque auquel je pense est le cas où votre nerf venait à lâcher pendant l'opération.

\- Et alors ? Je suis déjà paralysée.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que si votre nerf lâchait, il serait impossible de le ressouder.

\- Mais au moins, vous auriez essayé de me faire remarcher. Si l'opération fonctionne, je vous serais reconnaissante à jamais.

\- Vous êtes déterminée.

\- Je veux marcher pour mon mariage.

\- Belle motivation. Regardons les dates disponibles pour votre opération. »

Il sort un agenda géant et le feuillette.

« Alors... dans combien de temps est votre mariage ?

\- Trois mois. Le 22 février.

\- Sachant qu'il vous faudra au moins deux mois de rééducation minimum pour marcher un petit peu, je peux vous opérer le 14 décembre, dans trois semaines.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Maman... »

Je vois ma mère qui est déjà en larmes et qui ne perd pas une seconde à me serrer contre elle.

« Tu vas remarcher ma chérie. C'est possible.

\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais je suis obligé de vous rappeler que c'est une opération délicate. Gardez en tête que ça peut échouer même si je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour réussir.

\- Merci docteur. C'est déjà suffisant ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Il sort ensuite la paperasse que je dois remplir pour l'opération. Je suis aussi excitée qu'une puce et vérifie 36 fois que tout est rempli avant d'apposer ma signature. Je reçois un grand nombre de papier qui me parlent de l'opération et comment me préparer. Je les garde pour les lire plus tard. J'ai tellement hâte, je ne veux pas attendre.

« Eh bien, je crois que tout est dit. Je vous enverrai des feuilles complémentaires par mail ainsi que l'ordonnance pour vos produits pré-opératoires.

\- Merci beaucoup docteur.

\- C'est normal. Je vous revois dans trois semaines, Béatrice. Prenez soin de vous.

\- Merci. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir. »

Je suis incapable de m'arrêter de sourire. Et ça, Tobias le remarque le lendemain. Je n'arrête pas de sourire. Nous sommes allongés sur notre lit après un bon déjeuner qu'il nous a préparé. J'adore être couchée avec lui car c'est le seul moment où on ne voit pas mon handicap.

« Qu'est- ce qui te rend si joyeuse ? Demande-t-il en caressant mon dos.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse avec toi ? »

J'adore être dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour pouvoir passer une jambe au-dessus de sa taille et l'aimer sans qu'il n'ait à bouger le petit doigt.

« Bien sûr que si. C'est agréable de te voir sourire à nouveau.

\- Je commence à accepter le fauteuil. C'est comme ça et je ferrais mieux d'être heureuse d'être toujours là car l'accident aurait pu me tuer. »

Il embrasse mon front.

« Comment se passent les préparatifs du mariage ? »

Comme je me sentais mal de le laisser tout faire dans la maison, je m'occupe de toute l'organisation du mariage et lui de la lune de miel.

« Ça avance ! J'ai même une énorme surprise pour toi !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Mmhmm. Je pense que ça te plaira.

\- J'ai hâte. D'ailleurs, tout est réglé pour la lune de miel. Je te dirai où on va le jour du mariage !

\- Ça va être génial. Juste nous deux pendant une semaine.

\- J'ai une idée, Tris. Et si on avançait le mariage ? Pas besoin d'une grande cérémonie, tu as ta robe et on a juste besoin d'aller à la mairie.

\- Non ! M'exclamé-je.

\- Oh... je pensais que ça te ferrais plaisir, l'important c'est qu'on soit marié.

\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que ma surprise n'est pas prête.

\- Mais c'est pas grave. Tu me la montreras quand elle sera prête.

\- Je veux vraiment que ça soit le jour du mariage. S'il te plaît.

\- D'accord, ça à l'air d'être très important pour toi.

\- Ça l'est... et ... hum, ma mère aimerait qu'on aille visiter ma famille la semaine avant Noël.

\- Juste vous deux ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous partez une semaine ?

\- 6 jours.

\- Tu vas me manquer si tu pars aussi longtemps.

\- On va en Nouvelle-Zélande, on ne peut pas partir pour deux jours.

\- Tu as déjà regardé les modalités du vol en fauteuil ?

\- Non, pas encore. Tu es sûr que tu es ok avec ça ?

\- Tu vas aller voir ta famille, je ne vais pas te dire non. En plus, je suis convaincu que ça te ferra du bien.

\- Merci, je le pense aussi. »

Il caresse mon dos de haut en bas. Il a une main plus bas qui est posée sur ma cuisse, son pouce dessine des arabesques dessus. Je ne sens rien alors je me contente de regarder. Je fixe la façon dont ses doigts dansent sur mon pyjama et j'essaie de me rappeler quelle sensation ça fait d'être touchée comme ça. Je me dis que j'aurais dû profiter de chaque caresse dès que j'en avais l'occasion, parce que maintenant, je ne peux que le voir.

Tobias remarque que je fixe sa main. Il la retire tout de suite pour la placer sur ma taille.

« Excuse-moi !

\- C'est pas grave, tu peux continuer si tu veux.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas, enfin je veux dire que je ne sens rien.

\- C'est ça le truc. Moi je vais que tu sentes mes mains à chaque fois que je les pose sur toi. Je veux que tu profites de chaque caresse. »

Il chatouille mes côtes et m'arrache un rire.

« Il n'y a rien de plus doux à mes oreilles que ton rire. J'adore te voir réagir.

\- Je t'aime, Tobias.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur. Enormément. »

Je suis arrivée à l'hôpital à 8 heures tapantes. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir. Je me suis lavée avec leur produit antiseptique. J'ai enfilé leur blouse horrible. Je suis allongée sur le lit prête à partir. Ma mère me tient la main en attendant. Mes cheveux sont enfermés dans la charlotte. Je suis extrêmement nerveuse.

« Ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer.

\- J'ai hâte ! »

Une infirmière entre en souriant.

« C'est le grand moment ! »

Deux hommes la suivent et après un dernier baiser de ma mère, ils m'emmènent vers la salle d'opération. Je patiente un peu à l'extérieur du bloc où un infirmier arrive. Il me demande mon nom pour vérifier que je suis bien la bonne personne puis il me met une intraveineuse dans le bras. Tout de suite après, je suis emmenée au bloc. Ils sont nombreux mais je vois mon chirurgien qui me sourit.

« Prête ?

\- Plus que prête.

\- Bien. On peut commencer. »

L'anesthésiste s'approche et place un masque sur mon nez et ma bouche. L'odeur est horrible mais rapidement, je sens mes paupières tomber. En un rien de temps, je suis partie.

Je suis réveillée par mon prénom. Une personne crie mon prénom à côté de mon oreille. Je grogne, mes yeux papillonnent pour essayer de s'ouvrir.

Après une bonne minute, j'arrive à garder mes yeux ouverts. Je sens une douleur dans mon dos mais mes jambes sont toujours endolories. Je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé. L'opération. Elle n'a pas fonctionné, c'est pour ça que je ne sens rien.

« Béatrice, vous savez où vous êtes ? Me demande l'infirmière.

\- A l'hôpital. »

C'est quoi cette question débile. Ça se voit non ?

« Vous savez pourquoi ?

\- Pour mon opération du dos.

\- Bien. »

Et elle part aussitôt en notant des choses sur sa feuille. Je me retrouve seule dans la salle de réveil pendant dix minutes... trente minutes... une heure. Enfin quelqu'un vient me chercher. Ils me ramènent à ma chambre, ma mère n'est pas là.

Elle entre une heure plus tard avec le médecin. Entre temps, j'ai eu droit à un léger repas avec un cocktail de médicaments.

« Bonjour Tris, tout va bien ? Des douleurs particulières ?

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Vous allez droit au but. C'est normal. L'opération s'est très bien passée. Votre nerf s'est remis en place et je peux vous assurer que dans deux jours environ, vous commencerez à avoir des sensations dans vos jambes. Je vous interdis de bouger vos jambes en l'absence d'un médecin. N'essayez pas de vous lever seule, ni de faire vos exercices à la maison. Vous pourriez endommager votre nerf qui est encore très fragile. C'est compris ?

\- Oui. Je fais comme si j'étais encore paralysée... Oh mon dieu, je suis guérie ! Merci docteur. »

Je serre ma mère de toutes mes forces en pleurant. Pour l'instant, je peux dire que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

La rééducation est lente et douloureuse. Comme promis, j'ai commencé à sentir mes jambes deux jours après l'opération. Le fait de sentir mes doigts de pieds bouger ou la main de Tobias sur ma cuisse me fait presque pleurer à chaque fois.

Un mois après l'opération, j'allais chez le kinésithérapeute quatre fois par semaine. Je disais à Tobias que je devais apprendre des exercices que je ferrais à la maison par la suite pour ne pas perdre les muscles de mes jambes alors qu'en fait, je musclais vraiment mes jambes. Le kiné avait une sorte de machine qui me tenait debout sans que le poids ne soit sur mes jambes et j'apprenais à dérouler mes pieds pour marcher correctement.

Il reste seulement deux semaines avant le mariage et pour la première fois, je vais essayer de marcher sans câbles, déambulateur ou béquilles.

Le kiné me prend les mains pour m'aider à me lever. Ça je sais faire sans problèmes. Tenir debout est simple. Il pousse mon fauteuil pour me laisser de la place au cas où je viendrais à tomber. Je vois ma mère qui a les yeux humides.

Je prends une grande inspiration, lâche les mains du médecin et fais un pas en avant. Ça a l'air de tenir. Je tente un autre pas. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Je marche.

Je marche !

Je pleure alors que je me déplace vers ma mère et tombe dans ses bras.

« Je marche, maman ! J'ai réussi !

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi ma chérie. C'est un miracle ! »

Le médecin nous interrompt pour reprendre le travail. Je suis loin de pouvoir marcher jusqu'à l'autel. J'ai du boulot.

 **Tobias POV**

Jamais je n'ai été aussi nerveux de ma vie. J'ai dû vérifier 3 fois que j'étais bien entièrement habillé, que je n'ai pas oublié mon boxer ou mes chaussettes ou ma chemise.

Dans 20 minutes, je vais voir Tris. Elle a dit que la surprise sera juste avant le mariage, je ne peux pas attendre.

Mes deux demi-frères, Zeke et Uriah sont avec moi et m'aident à ne pas perdre la tête.

J'ai tellement hâte de voir Tris. La voir dans sa robe, son maquillage, sa coiffure. Elle va être à couper le souffle, j'en suis certain. D'après Uriah, Christina a même voulu décorer le fauteuil de Tris mais elle a refusé.

Quand j'ai appris qu'elle était paralysée, ma première réaction était de chercher une solution pour Tris. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, et rester assise jusqu'à la fin de ses jours n'était pas la solution. Malheureusement, pour un nerf coupé, il y a très peu de solutions et elles sont toutes plus chères les unes que les autres. Même si je le veux plus que tout, je n'ai pas les moyens de payer. Heureusement qu'elle a l'air d'avoir accepté sa situation car la voir malheureuse et déprimée pendant des mois et des mois, me tuait intérieurement.

« Tobias, tu es prêt ? C'est l'heure !

\- Déjà ? Je suis présentable ?

\- Si Tris t'a supporté tout ce temps, elle ne doit pas être très exigeante sur ton aspect. », me taquine Zeke.

Je le frappe à l'épaule alors qu'il rit avec Uriah. A ce moment, maman entre et me sourit.

« Tu es magnifique mon chéri. Tu es prêt à y aller ? »

Mon cœur palpite dans ma poitrine alors que j'attends devant l'autel. Tris devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. L'orgue retentit. Elle va arriver.

Les demoiselles d'honneur passent puis vient la mariée poussée par son père. Même assise elle est éblouissante. Je retiens une larme à la vue de ma future femme.

Dès qu'elle est au milieu de l'allée, son père s'arrête et prend son bouquet. C'est la surprise ? Elle veut venir seule, c'est ça ?

Elle me sourit nerveusement, ce qui me fait m'approcher plutôt inquiet. Je la vois mettre tout son poids sur ses bras comme si elle voulait se lever. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Je m'avance encore plus vite. Quand je suis à dix mètres d'elle, elle me stoppe d'un geste de la main.

Et elle recommence à se pencher vers l'avant, sauf que cette fois, elle se lève. Et elle tient debout.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais qu'elle puisse tenir debout devant moi, le jour de notre mariage, c'est une bénédiction.

Et maintenant, je la vois avancer un pied. Puis un autre. Un énorme hoquet de surprise résonne dans la salle de la part des invités alors que moi, je tombe à genoux. Elle marche. Elle peut marcher.

Elle sourit un peu plus à chaque pas mais quand je la vois tituber, je reprends mes esprits. Je me lève brusquement. Je la prends dans mes bras et la soulève du sol.

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu marches !

\- Surprise !

\- Comment ?

\- Je te raconterai après. Allons nous marier d'abord. »

Je la porte jusqu'à l'autel où une chaise l'attend. Même si je voudrais qu'elle reste debout à côté de moi pendant toute la cérémonie, je me doute bien que c'est trop fatiguant pour elle. Cependant, je garde sa main dans la mienne.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est dit, je ne pense qu'à une chose. Tris est guérie ! Elle peut marcher. J'ai énormément de mal à rester calme.

En un rien de temps nous sommes présentés comme mari et femme à l'assistance composée de notre famille et de quelques amis. Je l'aide à se lever et l'embrasse passionnément.

« Je t'aime tellement. »

Elle rit de bonheur dans mes bras. Doucement, nous avançons pour sortir de la salle. Nous allons à son rythme mais rien que la tenir pour qu'elle puisse marcher, rend ce moment magique. Nous allons dans la voiture qui nous conduira à la salle de réception. Nous nous collons l'un à l'autre malgré le chauffage dans la voiture. Nous ne cherchons pas la chaleur, nous cherchons la proximité. Elle est blottie contre moi, mon bras autour de ses épaules.

« Comment c'est possible ?

\- Je me suis faite opérée la semaine avant Noël.

\- Tu n'es pas allée voir ta famille ?

\- Non, il me fallait une excuse pour pouvoir partir sans que tu ne soupçonnes quoique ce soit.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Je serais venu pour l'opération et la rééducation.

\- La rééducation n'est pas finie donc tu pourras toujours venir mais pour le reste, je voulais te surprendre. Et le médecin avait dit que ça pouvais ne pas fonctionner, je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs. »

Je profite de ce moment de détente pour embrasser ma femme. Inconsciemment, je place une main sur sa jambe. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres en baissant la tête.

« Je sens ta main. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. La première fois que je l'ai sentie, j'avais envie de pleurer.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu m'offrir un meilleur cadeau.

\- Je pense que si. Tu dis toujours que tu veux un enfant...

\- Tu... tu es enceinte aussi ? Bégayé-je, pris par l'émotion.

\- Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je pense que tu aurais été plus heureux si justement j'étais enceinte.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Nous avons tout notre temps pour ça et je pense que notre enfant serait plus heureux d'avoir une mère qui puisse marcher et courir avec lui.

\- Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour pouvoir courir à nouveau.

\- Je te l'ai dit, on a tout notre temps. »

La voiture s'arrête et je sors de la voiture. Je vois tous les invités qui nous attendent dont les parents de Tris. Je souris et Nathalie me fait un clin d'œil. J'ouvre la portière de Tris et lui tends ma main. Elle y glisse la sienne et sort d'abord ses jambes de la voiture. Avec un peu d'aide, elle arrive à se mettre debout et je l'embrasse rapidement. J'avance fièrement avec ma femme à mon bras. Les flashs nous éblouissent. Nous sommes félicités, enfin surtout elle. Tout le monde veut la prendre dans ses bras mais je suis égoïste aujourd'hui. Je ne la laisse pas me quitter.

Notre vie a complètement changé aujourd'hui. Nous allons reprendre la vie que nous avions avant son accident et peut-être même l'améliorer en ajoutant un ou deux petits êtres dans notre famille. Je suis comblé !

 **Alors, verdict ?**

 **J'ai reçu des demandes pour des histoires dont une avec des vampires/loup-garou et je serais plutôt inspirée pour quelque chose avec des fantômes, qu'Est-ce que vous en dites ?**

 **J'ai aussi une-deux idées pour des OS qui restent à développer et écrire. Je vais mettre en page ce que j'ai en tête et voir si ça mérite d'être posté ou non. J'ai tellement de projets et si peu de temps, que je crois que je vais perdre la tête !**

 **Dernière petite chose : Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, Veronica Roth va publier un épilogue de Divergente en janvier ! J'ai tellement hâte de voir ce que Tobias devient après le dernier livre !**

 **On se retrouve au prochain OS ! Gros bisous à vous ! ;)**


End file.
